1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cleaning method and a substrate cleaning system.
2. Description of Background Art
Regarding a substrate cleaning apparatus to remove particles attached to substrates such as silicon wafers and compound semiconductor wafers, there is a type which removes particles by physical force generated when a flowing substance such as liquid or gas is supplied onto the main surface of a substrate. Also, there is another type in which a chemical solution such as SC1 is supplied onto the main surface of a substrate so that particles are removed through chemical reactions (such as etching) of the supplied chemical solution. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-156362 describes a cleaning process or the like to be conducted on the main and lower surfaces of a substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.